


The Problem With Feathers

by Luna (lunasky)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Challenge: Will Fic-a-thon, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasky/pseuds/Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the sublime to the ridiculous is but a step. – Napolean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Is that a sword, or are you just happy to see me? Yes, apparently it's another fic where Will gets drunk. He really didn't intend to though… Written for the_larch who wanted some smut for siryn99's Will Fic-A-Thon. Many thanks to siryn99 for looking this over for me.

Will Turner sat at the bar gloomily, looking down into his murky ale. His wide-eyed panic had finally subsided from yesterday, if for no other reason than the simple fact that finding passage on a ship heading towards Tortuga, and then spending the entire day roaming the town, was enough to drain anybody of all their wide-eyed panic. Instead, his panic had fermented into an exhausted, terror-filled sheath that gnawed at his heart, but also let him concentrate on his utter helplessness. Will was taking full advantage of the opportunity now to wallow in his misery.

When the Governor had come to him three days ago, to ask if he'd seen Elizabeth, Will hadn't thought anything of it. He'd simply told his hope-to-be-one-day-future-father-in-law that no, he hadn't seen her since the day before, but that she had invited him over for dinner that night. With a worried look on this face, the Governor revealed that Elizabeth had gone out shopping at the market in the morning alone, and still hadn't returned. The two of them had eyed each other wearily, but knowing that Elizabeth could usually take care of herself, they agreed that she'd probably dallied somewhere and would be home in time for dinner.

That night, dinner came and went with no sign of Elizabeth. They immediately went out in search of her, but the only clue they found was an innkeeper who said that she'd been in there for lunch with an elderly lady, and that they chatted for a while. They left together after finishing their meal, and that was the last anybody saw of them. Questioning the people in the tavern, they found no one else who could identify the old woman.

The next day, Will had immediately started scouring the docks where he discovered that three ships had left the day before. One of those ships was a vessel that had never docked here before. Immediately, the Governor called upon Commodore Norrington to send out a fleet in search of his daughter. With nothing to do, Will had continued to scour the docks in a futile attempt at uncovering any further information. Eventually, as the sun beat down upon his head and the sweat of frustration ran across his brow, Will came upon an idea. That idea had led him here, and now, two days later, he was still no closer to finding Elizabeth or the infernal Captain Jack Sparrow.

Not that he hadn't tried though. From his sources in Port Royal, Will had heard that Jack was here in Tortuga, looking to restock and find more crew members so that he could set sail again. On top of that, Jack Sparrow was usually not such a difficult man to find, if one knew where to look. Well, Will had found the Black Pearl, docked in the port when he arrived. It was undergoing routine maintenance, but under the supervision of the Boatswain. The Captain was not on board.

So Will had tried the markets, in the off chance Jack was there purchasing stores. But after two hours of roaming around in the heat and crowded streets, Will had to conclude that Jack wasn't there either. He did run into Gibbs however, who was happy to see him but only smiled at him knowingly when Will asked where Jack was. Will supposed that there was probably some damn rule in the Pirates Code that prohibited him from revealing where the Captain was throwing his money.

Next, Will had tried a few of the more popular taverns, where men often went to play dice or drink themselves into oblivion. He came up empty handed there as well. He looked in the brothels, all five of them, and he even went so far as to check out the pig sties behind the brothels just in case.

Nothing.

Which left him here, at one of the not so popular taverns, drinking ale of questionable quality, and dodging randomly thrown bottles and punches. Will raised his gruesome drink off of the counter as a man came sliding along, crashing into glasses and people as he was propelled forward. Will watched him detachedly, and then calmly set his glass back down on the counter, once the disturbance was over.

All of a sudden, the sound of a loud slap cut through the general ruckus of the bar, followed quickly by an even louder, shrill voice.

"You rank, gorbellied, shard-borne, malt-worm!"

Will smiled for the first time in two days as he immediately turned in the direction of the shrieking. He was just in time to see a rather large, husky woman pick Jack up by his collar and toss across the room. Jack sailed like rag doll through the air, crashing into two men that had just stopped fighting.

The men, seeing this as a good excuse to start brawling again, kicked Jack off of them and commenced to do so straight away.

Without giving his drink a second thought, Will ran over to his friend.

"Jack!" Will shouted over the clamor as he pushed the men aside so that he could get closer. Jack looked around to see who had called his name, but judging by the expression on his face, it might have been because he was expecting it to be followed by another blow or two.

"Jack!" Will called out again as he finally got within a pace of his friend. Leaning over he offered Jack a hand to help him up.

Jack briefly looked at him with suspicion, but half a second later decided that he was in fact thrilled to see his new companion. He accepted Will's hand and Will hoisted him back up.

"I see you've been entertaining the ladies again, huh Jack?" Will said with a small smile.

Jack dusted himself off, adjusted his hat and then picked up one of the ales that the men brawling next to them had abandoned. "Will. How nice to see you again. What happened to that feathered hat you were wearing the last time I saw you?"

Will grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him to a nearby table. "Jack. I need your help. I have a problem."

"Well, I should say so," Jack replied pausing only long enough to take a large swig from the stolen drink. "That hat was entirely unsuited for you. Your face is too small and delicate for such a large plume. Now, if you still have that hat though, I'd be happy to take it off of your hands. As a favor to you, of course."

Will pulled Jack down onto a stool, still holding onto Jack's arm with what amounted to a death grip, and leaned forward to speak. "Jack, Elizabeth's missing."

In an unusual moment of clarity, Jack's expression turned serious. "I think perhaps, you'd better start at the beginning."

So Will told Jack the story.

Unfortunately, as he was speaking, a smile started to form on Jack's face and Will got the sinking feeling in his stomach that they were no longer on the same page. Heck, sometimes, he wasn't even sure they were on the same book. "This is no laughing matter, Jack! Someone's tried to kidnap Elizabeth."

Jack grinned. "Mate, who in their right mind would try and kidnap her?"

"She's the Governor's daughter! Anyone could stand to profit from a ransom demand. Maybe it was the French, or the Spanish. Or maybe it was a pirate!"

Jack eyed the death grip on his arm and then took that as an excuse to lean forward into Will's personal space and gently pat him on his arm. "Trust me Will, no pirate in his right mind or not, would kidnap her. Word's spread since our last little adventure - all the pirates are scared to death of her. She's quite a spirited lass when things aren't going her way."

Will twisted his eyebrows in thought and when Jack leaned back a little, he couldn't stop himself from breathing in a grateful sigh of fresh air. Perhaps Jack had been hiding out in the pig's den after all. "Well fine. What about the French? Or the Spanish then?"

Jack drowned the last of his drink and waved his hand in the air to attract the barmaid. After a moment or two, a well endowed matron came by with two more drinks. "Thanks, Marie!" Jack called out happily. Marie quickly turned back, spit in Jack's ale and then spun around and stalked off.

Jack was left looking at his drink tragically, when he suddenly smiled, poured off the top little bit onto the floor and took a large drink. Will tried not to look too disgusted.

"You said that she was last seen with an old woman, having lunch?" Jack said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Will nodded.

"Well, how do you know then, that Elizabeth didn't just run away?" Jack punctuated his words by fluttering his fingers.

"Why would she do that?" Will exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, you know woman, right mate? One moment they're all happy as a pig rolling in mud on a sunny day, but then as soon as they all get together, they natter on about all sorts of things. The next thing you know, they're putting nails inside your boots and throwing their chamber pots at you."

Will raised his eyebrow again. "And spitting in your drink?"

"Exactly!" Jack replied with a flourish, slamming his glass against Will's and then chugging the rest back. "Hell hath no fury like a woman who knows what side you sleep on." Suddenly Jack was adjusting his crotch and eyeing Will.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Elizabeth?"

Jack waved his hand in dismissal. "She probably got chatting with her old friend, found something to complain about and decided to take a break from everything. What you really should be asking yourself there mate, is what would she have to be complaining about?"

"I don't know!" Will cried out helplessly, "She seemed happy to me."

"Of course she would," Jack replied knowingly, lost in his own temporary daydream. "They always do." Eventually, the desire for another gulp of ale brought him out of his reverie. "So tell me, when are the two of you getting married?"

Will looked down at his fingernails, suddenly not at all happy where this conversation was heading. He was sure that there was an accusation buried somewhere in Jack's innocent question. "I haven't asked her yet."

"Ah ha."

"Well I was waiting for the proper time. I just bought the blacksmith shop off of that drunk Brown, I wanted to wait until I was completely established!"

"Mmm hmm," Jack waved the matron down for another drink. "And how is it between you and her in the...err..more intimate moments?"

Jack started moving his hips in an obscene manner under the table, but Will could tell what he meant. Immediately, Will grabbed Jack's arm tightly again to get him to stop gyrating before people turned to look.

"Eh, that good, mate?" Jack said with a smile.

Will tightened his lips and tilted his head to the side in an attempt to muffle his words. "I've been waiting on that too."

"What?!" Jack yelled out loud and attracted the attention of most of the bar. Will kicked him under the table causing Jack to make even more noise.

"Ow!"

Will glared at him. "I can't rush into something like that with Elizabeth. She's a lady. She deserves more than a toss in the hay in the middle of an afternoon."

Jack leaned down to rub his leg, giving Will a hurt look. "Well, you see? That explains your problem right there." Jack slowly assumed a look of remorse. "I was right about the eunuch thing, wasn't I?"

Will glowered at his companion, but when Jack put his hand out towards his crotch in an attempt to see if he was right, Will finally snapped. "I am not a eunuch!"

As often happens when one makes statements of that kind, the noise around the tavern had gone uncharacteristically quiet to ensure that the statement echoed around the room. The bar matron brought over two more drinks and then grabbed Will's chin and examined his face, from side to side.

"Pity," she replied to Jack, forgoing the spit in his ale for another sorrowful glance at Will. "Obviously denial at it's worst." She patted Will regretfully on the shoulder.

Jack nodded sadly to her. "Yes, he has issues with the size of his quill."

"I'm not a eunuch." Will hissed at him under his breath.

Jack responded by drinking some more. "Then what's the problem?"

Will glanced down awkwardly.

Jack just looked at him for a moment in wonder. "You mean to tell me, you haven't made the beast with two back yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Brought the ship into harbor?"

"Ok, ok…"

"Had a bit of slit mutton? Danced the midnight jig?"

"I know what you're talking about!" Will hissed under his breath again. "And no I haven't. But again, I don't see what this has to do with Elizabeth's disappearance."

"Do you favor men?" Jack asked pointedly.

"No!" Will was quick to exclaim.

"Pity that." Jack adjusted his crotch again and tossed back the rest of this third drink.

Will looked at him peculiarly. "No, it's just that I wanted to save that for when we were married. Is that so wrong?"

Jack shook his head sadly. "My dear lad. A woman as adventurous and err…bold, as Elizabeth requires her men to be even more bold and daring than herself. How can you hope to thrill her beyond her wildest imagination, if you're too busy wondering what signals she's sending you or if you're even doing it right?"

"Do you think that's why she left?"

"Well, that's why I would have left," Jack answered attempting to be serious but coming off looking slightly constipated instead. "It's a good thing you found me, though. I can help you out."

"You can?"

"Of course. But first you'd better splice the mainbrace there a little more, I think." Jack shoved the two glasses of ale towards him. After a moment of consideration, he waved Marie down again and signaled for two more drinks. "Perhaps I'd better as well."

~~~

"Jack?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Why are we going upstairs to a room, and not back to the Black Pearl?"

"Because this is going to be complicated enough without trying to do it in a hammock."

"What are we going to be doing?"

"Taking care of your little problem."

"Oh." Will tripped over the last stair, but managed to catch himself on the railing. "I don't think Elizabeth is going to be in your room."

Jack continued to lead the way down the hall, but he stopped a moment to consider Will's words. "Well I should hope not, but you can never be too sure with her. She's cunning that one."

There was a pause as Will braced himself in the narrow hallway as the world seemed to veer off slightly to the right. "Are you sure we're not on a ship?"

"Quite," Jack replied, opening his door and deposited his candle on the small table by the bed. He then went back out in the hallway and convinced Will to let go of the walls and follow him in.

"Is that large bar matron going to be coming up?"

"Marie? Are you mad? I daresay she'd break you in two. Not to mention that small issue with her face." Jack shuddered.

Will shivered slightly at the mental image and then plopped down on the bed. "What about that lovely lithe barmaid with the blue apron?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. But consider yourself in luck. You've got the finest teacher this side of the ocean, mate."

"Who?" Will asked, dragging his head up off the pillow.

Jack smiled. "Me."

Will sat up for a moment, as if considering something important. "But Jack..."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you a man?"

"Your powers of observation astound me sometimes."

"Then how is that going to help me with my other problem that's not the one about Elizabeth being gone?"

Jack shrugged, took his hat off and then smiled. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack watched as Will paused for a moment to consider if any of this new information changed his predicament. Apparently it didn't, because the look of confusion didn't lessen from Will's face.

"Sure, you'll have to use your imagination a little bit. But I'll pass on my expertise to you and then Elizabeth will come home and you'll be able to woo her off of her feet. You do want Elizabeth to come back don't you?"

Will nodded so Jack approached, lay down next to him on the bed and started batting his eyelashes at him. "Ok. So then just pretend I'm Elizabeth."

Will raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, and just stared at him in silence, hoping that further instruction would be forthcoming. Eventually, it became evident that Jack was neither kidding, nor willing to elaborate and Will's addled mind couldn't quite form the coherent thoughts necessary to argue against this.

Will wasn't sure if it was just curiosity or if he'd finally caught whatever madness that Jack lived in but suddenly, looking at Jack's lips, waiting there for him, Will unexpectedly found himself slowly leaning forward until their lips brushed together. They were soft and yielding underneath his, and for an infinitesimally small moment, he could almost imagine that they were in fact Elizabeth's.

Almost.

Except for the mustache, that tickled his face. Will pulled back immediately and would have bolted out of the bed if Jack hadn't grabbed his wrist with an iron grip.

"But Willie! We're just getting started," Jack said in an incredibly high falsetto. His statement was followed by more eyelash batting and primping of his hair.

Will stared at him in horror. "Please, don't ever call me that again." As Jack demurely lowered his eyes, Will couldn't help but smile. "Look Jack, I appreciate your offer to help, but you have far too much facial hair to be Elizabeth. I'm afraid my imagination isn't that good."

Jack propped himself up on his elbows and smoothed the two braids of his beard down. With a small breath, as if resigning himself to something, he patted the bed and motioned for Will to sit down.

"Fair enough, Will. I suppose I can't be too upset that I'm just too manly to be considered a bonny lass, but I can still be true to my word. You my friend, just need some experience and if I have to take the more dominant role, well then so be it. Lie down."

"I think I'm suddenly scared again," Will said with a laugh as Jack pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist. Getting fully into his dominant role, Jack pinned Will's arms above his head. Leaning over him so that the beads from his hair tickled the side of Will's face, Jack looked down and smiled.

"See? This isn't so bad."

Will had to nod in agreement, even though he wasn't really sure whether or not how bad this was, was really the issue. In fact, Will was not longer entirely sure he knew what the issue was anymore. But every time he turned his head or tried to look around, the walls shifted and tilted, so much so that Will quickly decided that perhaps he should just continue looking up at Jack. This might even perhaps, eventually solve his problem for him, but again, Will wasn't really sure which problem it was that he had. He vaguely remembered that it involved Elizabeth and possibly his large feathered hat. It was with some delight and relief though that he remembered that Jack was no longer going to pretend to be her. Because truthfully, the thought of Jack trying to squeeze into one of Elizabeth's tightly bodiced dresses, was really beyond absurd.

Jack was looking at him curiously, and Will was pretty sure that wasn't going to solve any problem. "I thought you were going to kiss me?" Will asked curiously.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, or really, any horse for that matter, Jack smiled eagerly and quickly attacked Will's mouth with his own.

Will immediately stopped thinking about such things as whether or not men should kiss other men, or if they should wear corsets and matching underpants, and succumbed to the sensations completely by opening his mouth to Jack's insistent tongue.

This seemed to have a good effect because Jack let go of Will's arms and instead, pressed his body against him. There was some awkward fumbling as it appeared that Jack was still wearing his cutlass and it was now pressed awkwardly between them, but with a surprising amount of agility, Jack loosened his scabbard and tossed the weapon away, one handed.

It clanged loudly as it hit the floor, and Will winced as the sound reverberated through his head. Perhaps to distract the blacksmith in Will from lamenting about his poor treatment of the blade, Jack quickly brought Will back into a kiss, while at the same time pulling Will's shirt out of his trousers. Before Will even knew what was happening, his shirt was bunch up around his neck, and Jack was breaking their kiss so that he could lick his chest. There was a wonderful heat pooling in his groin and when Jack shifted so that one of his legs fell between his own, Will felt an insatiable need course through his veins.

"Jack…" Will was surprised to hear how thick his voice sounded.

"Yeah?" Jack lifted his head up slightly and whatever Will had been planning on saying, was quickly forgotten in the wake of Jack's cool breath that trickled against his skin where he'd been licked.

Will let his head fall back against the pillow. "Don't stop…" he managed to whisper.

Jack smiled. "Then stop talking."

Without anymore distractions, Jack was free to resume the course his tongue had set towards one of Will's nipples. Much to Will's shock and amazement, the act of dragging one's tongue roughly across a sensitive nipple and then rubbing it gently between his teeth, was enough to make him notice exactly how much he was appreciating Jack's ministrations.

As his cares seemed to dissolve around him, Will became more and more focused on the other man sharing his bed. Worries about Elizabeth, though ever present in his mind, seemed to coalesce into a nagging, throbbing concern that like the pain of a burn from a forge, could eventually be pushed out of the mind, even if it could never be entirely ignored. And as Jack continued rubbing his hands along his chest, and following his hand with a trail of his tongue, Will found it easier and easier to concentrate solely on his growing arousal.

Finally losing a bit of patience and eager for some relief from the ache in his groin, Will arched his back in an attempt to force his body even closer to his tormentor. Jack easily shimmied his lower body a little further away; making need feel even more acute. "Please, Jack…"

Pulling back again slightly, Jack _tsked_ quietly under his breath. "You know Will, you're missing the point of the lesson here."

Will looked at him with confusion and tried to force the lust clouding his vision back for a moment. "…lesson?" he managed to ask finally.

Jack smiled. "The whole point of this is to learn how to tease. How to make someone want you so much that there's no way they will want to change their mind at the last minute. You want to have your lover beg for you if at all possible."

"Beg?" Will repeated, grabbing the side of Jack's face in the hopes of reestablishing some kind of contact. On some level, he knew that he was acting like a parrot but the synapses in his brain seemed reluctant to fire in any sort of cohesive order.

"Yes," Jack replied, turning his head so that Will's hand moved onto his mouth. Then carefully taking two of Will's fingers in this mouth, Jack began sucking on them lightly. Bringing his hand up to guide Will's fingers in and out of his mouth, Jack continued speaking between licks. "Begging…ensures…your company…for the night."

Will groaned as Jack let his fingers slide all the way out and let his hand drop to the bed.

"You want your lover," Jack said licking between Will's navel and the top of his breeches, "to want you as much as you want them."

Bringing his face down to the ties of Will's trousers, Jack started pulling them undone with his teeth. As the knot dissolved, Jack must have caught Will looking at him with because he smiled. "Women love that trick."

Freezing the picture of Jack leaning over his hips, with a lace clasped between his teeth, Will raised his eyebrows with a smile. "Err…how many women you know wear trousers, Jack?"

Jack's response consisted of dropping the lace, leaning back and slipping Will's boots off, and pulling at his breeches until they joined the boots that were tossed unceremoniously onto the floor.

Moving back up to Will's chest, Jack retraced his earlier path around his navel. "As I was saying," Jack skirted around his cock and started kissing the inside of Will's thighs. "Your lover's going to be nervous after all," Jack trailed a light caress all the way from Will's ankle, along the inside of his leg until his hand was just a hair's length away from his balls.

Will gulped as Jack slowly started to massage his sac and couldn't help but grab a hold of the closet thing to his hand and dig his nails in as the sensations threatened to overpower him. To his credit, Jack didn't complain at all about the nails that were trying to draw blood from the side of his torso.

Feeling Jack slowly moving his hand up to touch his cock for the first time, Will closed his eyes in anticipation. When Jack's fingers finally closed around him, it was all he could do not to buck into his grasp and come right there.

Jack gave him a few thrusts with his hand, and Will was about to give himself over to the sensations completely when Jack abruptly stopped him with an evil pinch on the head of his penis.

"Ow!" Will groaned as he sat up and moved to push Jack away before he did any more damage.

Jack stopped him quickly by putting his hands on Will's chest, and with a forceful push, threw him back against the bed. "I'm not finished yet."

"Then why did you do that?" Will cried in frustration.

Jack looked down at him benevolently. "Because I didn't want this to be over so soon. In the future, since I doubt you or your lady friend would want to resort to that small trick, might I suggest starting at the bow and working your way back to the stern?"

"What?" Will asked, not having a clue what Jack was talking about.

"You know, name all the parts of a ship or something. Believe me mate; you don't want to be finished before the lady. Not only is it considered rude, but they get mighty nasty as well."

Will closed his eyes with a small laugh. "Speaking from experience?"

Jack smiled enigmatically and then got up to rid himself of his own clothing. As he stood in front of Will naked, with the candlelight providing a soft glow, Jack tapped his finger thoughtfully on his lip. "You know, that might explain the bounty that the Captain of the Daredevil is offering for my head."

"You slept with the captain of the Daredevil?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but I was in a bit of a rush the last time I saw his daughter…"

Wrapping his legs around Jack's waist and pulling him closer to prevent any further pinching or conversation, Will smiled as Jack fell on top of him. "Anyways, I think we're done with that particular lesson, don't you think?" Will felt the heat from Jack's erection against his own and mimicking Jack's early actions down in the tavern, Will rubbed his body against Jack's.

Jack captured Will's lips again in a searing kiss and as they kissed and rubbed and bucked and arched against each other Jack finally had to stop himself and still Will's movements by bracing his hand against his chest.

"Will…" Jack whispered, the fight for control obvious in the shakiness of his voice.

"Don't stop. Please Jack."

Jack shifted slightly. "I just…I need to know how you want this to end. I could take you in my mouth now and that would be it…"

"Or?" Will supplied.

"Or, I could proceed how I want to, but I don't think that sort of experience is going to come in handy with the lady."

Will's breath hitched as he sort of understood what Jack was getting at. "We can finish this your way Jack," Will replied a little nervously, but for some reason he didn't want to shortchange this moment for either of them.

Jack looked at him for a long moment, before nodding and pulling back. Will whimpered at the loss of contact, but Jack placed a finger on his lips to shush him. As he let his finger linger there for a moment, Will decided to return the earlier favor, and opened his mouth. Jack's finger felt warm and rough against his tongue, but he savored the saltiness of his skin as Jack moaned softly as he slid his finger in and out.

Eventually, Jack took his finger all the way out and trailed his hand down Will's chest. Climbing between Will's legs, Jack teased Will with his mouth and licked the length of his erection. Will fidgeted nervously as Jack's hand continued to follow the path down to his balls and then further down to his ass. Gently easing his wet finger into Will's entrance, Will let out a gasp as he felt the intrusion.

Once again, Will's fingernails threatened to draw blood as he found a grip on Jack's arm. Jack stilled and let Will get used to the feeling. Bringing his mouth back down to Will's cock, Jack took him in. Slowly and matching the little thrusts with his finger with the motions of his mouth, Jack coaxed Will to relax. Sliding another finger in, Jack sucked harder and Will was torn between the intense pleasure provided by his mouth and the sweet burn Jack was providing with his hand. As Jack's ministrations continued, however, the pleasure quickly overtook his discomfort.

"I'm okay, Jack," Will whispered.

Jack nodded and slowly withdrew his fingers. "Do you want me to continue?"

Will nodded with a pained smile. "I think you've done your teasing too well for me to say no to you now."

Jack smiled, more than a little pleased with himself before sitting up a little more. Bending Will's legs so that they were apart and his knees up in the air, Jack spit generously on his hand and then rubbed the spit on his cock. Slowly lowering himself between Will's legs, Jack brought his erection up to Will's entrance and pushed a little way in.

Will immediately tensed up and Jack smiled at him gently and stilled himself.

"There's the bowsprit and then the foremast…" Will tried to say jokingly.

Jack nuzzled his neck and started licking him behind the ear.

"…and the yard…and the far boom…"

"Don't forget the sails, love" Jack said between kisses.

Will laughed and turned his head to kiss Jack directly on the mouth.

After that, there was no more discussion about ship parts or sails. In fact there was little speaking at all. There were some grunts and moans, but Will didn't hear anything. He was far too busy being assaulted by the feel of Jack's skin against his own, by the smell of salt, either from the sea or from their sweat he wasn't sure which, and by the sensation of Jack thrusting inside of him. And as Jack started to increase the tempo, and moved a hand back onto Will's cock, Will finally surrendered to the liquid heat pooling in his groin and followed the incredible sensation until it burst forth from him as a scream and an explosion. Jack followed him shortly with a scream and shout of his own.

After that, as they lay panting and sweating on one another, there wasn't much talking at all.

~~~

Will cracked his eyelid half open and then quickly shut it again in the hopes of blocking out the bright sun that was shining through the half moth-eaten curtains. Unfortunately there was something digging into his side and it was annoying enough that it wasn't letting him go back to sleep. Shifting slightly made his head start to pound, so moving as little as possible, Will tried to get rid of the thing he was sleeping on. Of course, since nothing was ever that easy, the annoyance shifted closer to him and wrapped his other arm around his shoulders as well.

Will quickly bounded out of bed and in the process, dragged Jack with him.

"Hey!" Jack complained as one of his rings was caught in the threads of Will's half-removed shirt. Will seemed determined to get as far away as possible from him and kept yanking to get away, forcing Jack to follow or have his shoulder dislocated.

As pieces from the night before reassembled themselves in Will's brain, Will stopped panicking and finally untangled Jack's hand. "What the hell happened last night, Jack?"

"Are you always so grumpy and ungrateful the morning after?" Jack plopped back down on the bed and pulled the covers over his head, not waiting for an answer.

Will grabbed an end of the blanket, quickly pulled it back and tossed it on the floor. "I came here for your help!"

Jack buried his head under the pillow. "Und ew god it," Will heard him mumble. With his pounding headache and his patience at its end, Will grabbed the pillow, tossed it on the floor as well and then grabbed Jack by the ear and pulled him up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jack whined and tried to swat him, but Will wasn't having any of it.

"Get up now. We're going to find Elizabeth this moment, and if you don't come with me, I'm going to steal your ship from you and leave you here."

Jack glared at Will as he let go of his ear and went in search of trousers. Eventually Will found them in the tangle of clothes on the floor and started putting them back on. "You can't steal my ship. It's my crew!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Sure, cause you've never been marooned on a deserted island before, right? Either you get up right now and come with me, or I tell Madame Ruth at the brothel where you're sleeping."

Will was rewarded with a look of venom, but Jack did eventually start to retrieve the parts from the floor. Finally, he tightened his belt, picked up his weapons and threw his hat back on his head. "You're so ungrateful."

The tavern was mercifully quiet this early in the morning and one of the girls from the kitchen asked if they would like a bowl of gruel. Will was about to refuse, but at that very moment, Jack's stomach grumbled loudly. Will sighed and nodded reluctantly, knowing that they should really eat while they had the chance. It was very difficult not to glare at Jack though, when he ordered a beer with his breakfast as well.

Both men were eating in a blissful silence, nursing their bad moods like a fine cognac, when the door to the tavern swung open and startled them.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed and came running over to him, tackling him in a hug as he stood. Gibbs and Anamaria followed close on her heels.

"Elizabeth! Thank God! What are you doing here? I thought something terrible happened to you."

Elizabeth buried her face in Will's chest. "Oh God, Will. It was horrible. This nasty old woman that I met at the market a few days ago tricked me. She seemed so nice, and we ate and chatted together. She told me all about her poor sister that was sick with a fever, and I insisted on going over to her house to see if I could help. When I got there, there were Spanish soldiers, and it was all a trick! They were going to ransom me to my father!"

Will hugged her tightly and shot Jack a murderous, I told-you-so glare.

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, the Spanish are all half mad anyways."

"How did you get away?" Will asked Elizabeth gently, smoothing her tangled hair.

"Last night, I set fire to the mainmast, and in all the confusion, I managed to secure one of the rowboats and escape. Luckily, a merchant ship picked me up and gave me passage here when I asked if they knew where Captain Jack Sparrow was berthed. I thought you might go to him. You were here looking for me, weren't you?"

Will looked away guiltily. "I was trying to."

"When we got into port this morning I boarded the Black Pearl and found Gibbs. He was nice enough to bring me here when I said I was looking for you."

Will turned his mutinous gaze onto Gibbs who happened to be looking another direction.

The glaring, eating and hugging were interrupted when Marie poked her head out of the kitchen. "Melanie said that we had more visitors this morning, but I must say I nay believed her." She eyed Jack wearily and Jack looked around innocently.

Will saw Marie's gaze and rather than face her wrath again this morning, because really, the gruel was bad enough, he decided to intervene. "Marie, could we get a few more bowls please? My lady here hasn't eaten in a while and she's starving," he said, pulling a chair out for Elizabeth to sit down in.

"My lady? Isn't that a bit formal there, Will?" Jack asked with an evil glint in his eye when he sat back down across from him. "I thought the marriage date was already set?" Jack gracefully shifted his legs so that he was out of Will's kicking range.

"Will?" Elizabeth turned to him with a quizzical look on her face. She followed Will's look of death back to Jack, but neither men seemed interested in filling her in.

"I was really hoping to do this at a better time…," Will ground out from between his teeth.

Jack merely shrugged again and smiled. "You really need to start living in the moment, you know mate. Life's entirely too short for you to keep waiting around."

"Will? What's Jack talking about?"

Will turned towards her and gently rubbed some soot off of her face. "I just…I'm sure you must realize…I want to marry you Elizabeth. I wanted to wait until I was more settled in at the shop and I wanted to ask your father first as well, but…well things have a way getting complicated in our lives…and…"

"Yes," Elizabeth said softly, with a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Really?" Will asked, too stunned to completely comprehend her answer to a question he was doing a piss poor job of asking. She nodded and Will stood up so quickly his chair fell backwards. He swooped her up in a bone crushing hug and twirled her around.

"What's all to be excited 'bout?" Marie asked as she walked back in with the extra bowls.

"We're going to have a wedding!" Jack exclaimed happily as Will finally deposited Elizabeth back on the floor. "Though I do hope this engagement lasts longer than your previous one, Elizabeth. We never got to enjoy any festivities the last time!"

Elizabeth laughed and ran over to give Jack a big hug as well.

Marie watched the scene with a small, sad smile on her face. As Elizabeth was about to sit back down, she turned to her and patted Elizabeth gently on the shoulder. "How brave of you dear. It's such a pity about him," she nodded towards Will. "Especially with such a nice face. But at least you know you won't find him chasing other skirts."

Will promptly choked on his porridge as Jack looked on in amusement.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked in confusion again, but Gibbs was now pounding him on the back to help him dislodge the food stuck in his throat.

Jack waved his hand in dismissal. "It's nothing Elizabeth. Marie just heard about Will's feather and she found it a tad unsettling as well. Isn't that right, Marie?"

Marie looked at them all like they were insane and then threw her hands up in the air in surrender.

As she stalked off back to the kitchen, Elizabeth turned to Jack. "What feather are you talking about and what is so notable about it?"

Jack smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, love. Everyone's half mad these days anyways. Glad to see you're back and well. I suppose the Spanish will be pulling out of these water soon now. Well, good, good... I've told Will that he better brush up on his knowledge of ships before he ever tries to sail with me again, perhaps next time I visit you can tell me how that's coming along? We can compare notes so to speak?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went back to Will, who was wiping away the tears from his coughing fit.

"Jack's as mad as ever, isn't he?" she whispered.

Will shrugged. "Well, you know how it is with him, sometimes. It's all a matter of perspective."

They both turned to look at Jack who suddenly cried out gaily. "Marie? Can you bring a few more drinks out for everyone? We need to start celebrating."

Will turned to her and whispered in her ear. "If Jack ever asks to borrow one of your dresses, please say no."

Elizabeth eyed her fiancé and then turned back to look at Jack who was now trying to wake a sleeping man in the corner so that he could join in the celebration as well and wondered for a moment, if the madness was contagious.

Shaking her head and then deciding that it would probably be best to start drinking herself, she dived into one of the ales that Marie finally brought from the kitchen. "I think you two are the strangest bunch of pirates, I've ever seen."


End file.
